Generally speaking, this invention relates to all types of footwear constructions, and in particular, to shoes of the slip-on or blucher moccasin type. In such constructions, the vamp of the footwear constructions, that portion enclosing the toe and instep regions of the wearer's foot, are generally formed in two parts, namely a vamp portion or mudguard extending upwardly from the periphery of the sole in the forward region thereof, so as to surround the instep and toe regions of the wearer's foot and a plug or insert secured to the upper periphery of the vamp portion and bridging same so as to enclose the instep and toe regions of the wearer's foot. As taught in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,640, issued on July 6, l948 for BLUCHER TYPE SHOE WITH REMOVABLE PLUG, the plug and vamp portion may be removably secured together, thereby permitting the substitution of the plug so as to produce various decorative effects.
However, one difficulty with the prior art footwear constructions heretofore utilized is that they did not adopt to the varying contours of the wearer's feet, causing irritation and discomfort to sensitive regions of the wearer's feet. A further difficulty with the removable plug embodiments of the known footwear constructions is that the slide fastener was frequently visible, causing an unsightly effect, and further, it was relatively costly to provide each of a plurality of plugs with slide fasteners, thereby limiting the number and variety of decorative effects which could be produced.
By forming at least a portion of either said plug, vamp portion or an element interconnecting same of an elastic material, a substantially more comfortable footwear construction avoiding some of the difficulties with the prior art constructions is produced. By producing a separate plug cover releasably secured to said plug, a more sightly shoe construction may be produced.